parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Great Race (George Carlin).
Here is part one of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Trevor * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Fireman * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon * Narrator (in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race for the US) - (George Carlin) * Bertie - Lightning MacQueen (from Cars) * Casey Jr's coaches and caboose (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as The Storyteller (cameo) * Mater (from Cars) as Terence (mentioned) * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Timon's Mother, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Aladdin and Jasmine on the Flying Carpet, the Genie, Lady and the Tramp, Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Hyacinth the Hippo, Stitch, Goofy, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Donald Duck, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, the Lost Boys, King Louie, Pocahontas, Baloo, Mowgli, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Br'er Bear (from Disney's The Lion King, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Aladdin, Lady and the Tramp, Beauty and the Beast, Fantasia, Lilo and Stitch, Alice in Wonderland, Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, The Jungle Book, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Dumbo, Sleeping Beauty, and Song of the South) as The Various Passengers * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Fireman * Postman Pat (from Postman Pat) as The Conductor Transcript (the Intro part one) * Announcer: The production's intro, in which you'll see, contains video clips, and audio, that is not owned by the owner of this account. Remember, YouTube, the production's intro, will be used throughout all year round. And we our regularly scheduled programme now already in progress. * (The Strand VCI Entertainment logo plays as video clips play until the logo finally goes to Julian Bernardino studios) * (The Classic Thomas theme plays as Casey Jr chugs along, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffing under the logo saying Casey Jr and Friends, and passing a sign saying Based on Thomas and Friends. As Casey Jr goes under a bridge, a picture says The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends, as he enters the station, letting off steam from his funnel and pistons, hissing Told By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Michael Brandon for the US, and created by Julian14Bernardino. (the Island of Sodor scene) * Narrator: The island of Fantasyland is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. They are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the Island arrive. (wheels are shown, puffing up and down) The island also has lots and lots of railroad lines. Who's that coming down the track? (Casey Jr finally comes out of the tunnel, whistling cheerfully, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) It's Casey Jr! Hello, Casey Jr! (as Harry Hogwarts, his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, his orange Express coach, his brown Express Coach, and his Red Observation coach, and Montana, his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach rocket over Casey, Budgie flies by) * Casey Jr: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Island of Sodor. (as Casey goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, whistling cheerfully, his friends, Tootle, hauling three cars and Katy Caboose, Toyland Express, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red coach, Jebidiah, with Henrietta, and nine freight cars, Mater, and Tillie, hauling her Birthday Train, go by, whistling too as the steam makes them all dissapear) (Casey Jr and Bertie's Great Race, told by George Carlin for the US) * Narrator: Casey Junior was waiting at a junction when a racing car came. (Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, waits at a junction until a racing car arrives) * Casey Jr: Hello. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Junior: Who are you? * Lightning MacQueen: I'm Casey. Who are you? * Casey Junior: I'm Casey. I run my branch line. * Lightning MacQueen: So you're Casey, eh? I remember now. (remembers a flashback of Casey getting stuck in the snow) You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers and Mater pulled you out. I've come to help you with your passengers today. * Casey Jr: Help me?! Never! * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Junior: I can go faster than you. * Lightning MacQueen: No, you can't. * Narrator: Said MacQueen. * Casey Jr: Yes, I can! * Lightning MacQueen: I'll race you! * Narrator: Said Lightning MacQueen. Their drivers agreed to the race going ahead. Postman Pat said, * Postman Pat: Are you ready? Go! (as Lightning MacQueen and Casey set off, Casey starts to speed up and rattle with his coal bouncing up and down in his tender, and his coaches, baggage car, and caboose rattling and rocking behind him) * Narrator: Casey never could go fast at first, and MacQueen drew in front. * Casey Junior's coaches and caboose: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? * Narrator: Called Casey's coaches and caboose. * Casey Junior: Wait and see, wait and see. * Narrator: Hissed Casey. * Casey Junior's coaches: He's a long way ahead! * Narrator: They wailed. Casey didn't mind and would remember the level crossing. There was MacQueen, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. * Casey Junior: Goodbye, MacQueen! * Narrator: Called Casey. After that, the road left the railroad, so they couldn't see MacQueen. (Emily Bandicoot shovels more coal into the boiler while Thomas Bandicoot takes the controls) Then, they had to stop at the station to let off passengers. * Casey Junior: Peep peep peep! Quickly, please! * Narrator: Called Casey, and off they went again. * Casey Junior: Come along, come along! * Narrator: Sang Casey. * Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose: We're coming along, we're coming along! * Narrator: Sang Casey's coaches and caboose. * Casey Junior: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Narrator: Panted Casey, then he looked ahead. There was MacQueen, cheering triumphantly. * Casey Junior: Oh, dearie me. Oh, dearie me. * Narrator: Groaned Casey. * Thomas Bandicoot: Steady, Casey. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Emily Bandicoot: We'll beat MacQueen yet. * Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose: We'll beat MacQueen yet, we'll beat MacQueen yet. * Narrator: Echoed Casey's coaches and caboose. * Casey Junior: We'll do it, we'll do it. * Narrator: Panted Casey Junior. * Casey Junior: Oh, bother! There's a station. * Narrator: Then, he heard MacQueen. * Lightning MacQueen: Goodbye, Casey! You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We cars have to work, you know. Good-bye. * Casey Junior: Oh, dear. * Narrator: Thought Casey. * Casey Junior: We've lost. * Narrator: But then felt better after a drink. The signal dropped. * Casey Junior: Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! * Pinga: Is this going to be the end for Casey when he loses the race? We'll return after these commercials. * Noddy: Attention! Attention, everyone! We interrupt this programme to announce that Tessie Bear is falling in love with me. She is so pretty and will help me catch the kite. * Tessie Bear: Yes, do not be alarmed. Me and Noddy are harmless. Please contact us if you like some help. * Casey Junior: And now back to the race. * Rustee Rails: Oh, hello there, Casey. Have you finished taking some water? Sounds like you have. Have fun! * Casey Junior: Now where was I? Ah, back to the race. * Narrator: Puffed Casey. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient snooring. There was MacQueen, waiting at the traffic lights. He started with a roar, and chased on after Casey again. Now Casey reached his full speed. MacQueen tried hard, but Casey was too fast. Whistling triumphantly, he plunged into the tunnel, leaving MacQueen far behind. * Casey Junior: I've done it! I've done it! * Narrator: Panted Casey. * Casey Junior's Coaches: We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray! * Narrator: Chanted Casey's coaches, as they whooshed into the last station. Everyone was there to celebrate Casey's victory, but they gave MacQueen a big welcome, too. * MacQueen: Well done, Casey! * Narrator: Said MacQueen. * Lightning MacQueen: But to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane! * Narrator: They now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race. But MacQueen's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan, and Emelius Browne has warned Casey not to race at dangerous speeds, so although, between you and me, they would like to have another race, I don't think they ever will, do you? Category:Julian Bernardino